universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Moldovan Militian Empire
Moldovan Miltian Empire The Moldovan Militian Empire otherwise known as MME is a strong and powerful empire located in Western Europe. MME has some of the Universal Mini Builders Wonders, one of them is The T-WEPW or Trans-Western European Protection Wall that follows the norther border of Romania up to Estonia. MME owns many territories such as Sierra Leone in Africa and Liberia and Crimea in Ukraine. Facts ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Emperor: Michael Micia I Capital: Kofikia Largest City City: Ropartia Best Resources: Gold, Oil, Nuclear Materials, Space Products, Diamond Currency: Moldovan Ropart Allies: None Enemies: None Wars: None in 500 years Largest College: The College of Knowledge and Resource in Kofikia Population: 168,079,569 National Animal: Elephant States: Notren (Kelpto), Capitolian (Kofikia), Crimea (Ropartia), Sierra leone ( Ropio, Reputor), Liberia (Louisville, Topto), and Sotren (Totanio). Communities ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mega Cities: Ropartia (Crimea) Cities: Kofikia Towns: Louisville (Liberia), Totanio, Ropio (Sierra Leone) Village: Kelpto, Topto (Liberia), Reputor (Sierra Leone) Wonders _______________________________________________________________________________________________ T-WEPW is Located on the Eastern Side of Moldova and was built to protect Western Europe and Asia from future attacks. The wall is built 100 feet tall and on a 100 degree angle and is unclimbable from the outside. It is made from solid Diamond 16 feet deep. History ______________________________________________________________________________________________ In 1523 a man by the name of Rayond Lepto rose to power in Western Europes delegation meeting. Rayond Lepto was born in Kelpto and was imediatly loved by Moldovan citizens. MME rose when Moldova elected him as a president but he wanted more and cretaed an empire. Under his rule MME grew a lot and conquered Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Russia. Also Rayond commisioned the building of T-WEPW. Rayond died in 1607. His son Rayond Lepto II rose to power but under his rule lost all conquered territories. Rayond II died in 1699. His nephew Geogre Micia rose to power and allied Ukraine, Estonia, Belarus and Russia. Also he traveled the world searching for conquerable territories. He won Sierra Leone for MME in 1726. Also during a peace treaty with Ukraine he won over Crimea in a deal for protection. Geogre died in 1797. His daughter Julia Rose Micia rose as the first empress of MME. She ruled strong and turned MME into a known empire by expanding the empires army to 10,000,000 citizens and housed them in Fort Rose in Sotren. Julia died in 1874. Her son Louis rose to power in 1875 and under his rule conquered Liberia and named 4 cities after him today only one stands in Liberia. He also established a mid-sea statue of him of the coast of Georgia. He died in 1967. His daughter Lutania rose to power in 1968, she created WESPfE or Western Europe Space Program for Exploration after MME's neighboring country Russia went into space. She also started the Eurasian Union and EU now has 15 members: Moldova, Russia, Belarus, Estonia, China, Japan, Mongolia, Kazahkstan, Geogria, Turkey, Lebanon, Armenia, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Saudi Arabia. Also Lutania started Moldovas sea exploration and sent three ships towards U.S.A and today the Moldovan Cruise Lines is still used and a star ship made in 2010 called Lutania is used for sea comfort. Lutania died in 1993. Her son Michael Micia I rose to power and is ruling MME today. He moved the capital from Louisville to Kofikia in 2005 and created a statue of himself in the Caspian Sea. He still rules today. He has a wife named Hannah Micia. Future Conquering: Michael plans to conquer much more land here are some possibilaties: -Greenland -Madagascar -Peloponnesus -Kamchatka -Sakhalin -Taiwan Sports MME has always had a history in sports. The EU Atheltetios is a Sporting event in which 10 people strong in 10 different events: -Running -Archery -Canoeing -Soccer -Climbing -Lacrosse -Baseball -Hockey -Skiing -Luge Atheltietios have been going on since 1989: WINNERS: 1989-Russia 1990-Belarus 1991-Moldova 1992-China 1993-China 1994-Japan 1995-Moldova 1996-Estonia 1997-Moldova 1998-China 1999-Moldova 2000-Kazakhstan 2001-Georgia 2002-Georgia 2003-Moldova 2004-Turkey 2005-Moldova 2006-China 2007-Japan 2008-Russia 2009-Lebanon 2010-Moldova 2011-Ukraine 2012-Moldova Also every 2 years there is a EUC in which all 15 countries send a soccer team to a chosen city to compete for a winner this has been happening since 2003 2003-Moldova 2004-Moldova 2005-Ukraine 2006-Lebanon 2007-Uzbekistan 2008-Ukrain 2009-Uzbekistan 2010-Turkemenistan 2011-Turkmenistan 2012-Moldova Category:EOEP1